Moving On
by BensidySVU
Summary: Brian spends a little quality time with his son before his and Olivia's second child arrives. Fluffy One Shot


Moving On

Disclaimer: only for enjoyment, no profit

Olivia awoke early on a Saturday morning with a pain in her back so intense that it burned. She rubbed her protruding belly and groaned. She heard Brian and their son Noah yelling and laughing at something in the living room. The door that was closed offered no help in trying to block out the noise. She was in excruciating pain, and was suffering from multiple sleepless nights. She slowly got out of bed to confront her boys about the noise.

She wanted to be mad at them for waking her on one of the rare occasions she actually got some sleep nowadays, but the sight she was met with made her smile. Noah and Brian were wearing their favorite baseball jerseys, while they sat on the the couch watching last weeks baseball game. Brian was never a big fan of baseball, he was more of a football and basketball fan. But his boy loved it, so he was going to love it with him.

"Guys" Olivia made her presence known, "I'm glad you're in here bonding, but I need some more sleep, can you please keep it down in here?"

Olivia sounded a bit harsher and annoyed than she had meant to, but she was tired and hormonal. Carrying her and Brian's second child was taking a lot out of her, and this pregnancy was a lot harder on her than when she was carrying Noah.

"And good morning to you too" Brian said as he walked over to Olivia. He rested his hand on the middle of her back "how are you feeling this morning?"

Olivia cringed at his touch, she was in real pain. "My back is killing me, I finally got some sleep and you two woke me up."

Brian lightly smiled, he knew she was cranky as her due date quickly approached. He knew he was ready to meet his second child and ready for Olivia to get back to her old self.

Brian pressed a kiss against her forehead "I'm sorry we woke you"

Noah came up and wrapped his arms around his mother's legs "I'm sorry mama" he looked up at her with sad eyes. How could she stay mad at them?

Her face formed a small smile "It's fine, just keep it down, okay?" she said as she bent down to pick up her two year old son, instantly regretting it as a pain shot through her back. She pulled through it and kissed her boy on the cheek. She quickly handed him off to Brian.

Brian accepted him seeing the pain in her face. When he accepted him, he quickly got an idea.

"Hey buddy, do you wanna go to the park and play some baseball?"

The little boys face instantly lit up "I wanna go to the park!"

Brian looked at Olivia "You okay with that babe? Or do you want us to stay home?"

"No, it's okay, that sounds great, have fun" she smiled

"Let's go!" Noah shouted as he ran towards his small bedroom to grab his baseball cap, ball and bat "come on daddy!"

"I love you babe, feel better" Brian said as he slowly kissed his wife

"Love you too, and hey" Olivia grabbed Brian's arm as he began to walk away "tell Noah about the move, okay?"

"Yeah, sure babe"

xxxxxxxxx

At the park, Brian was trying to teach Noah how to throw a ball.

"Okay Noah, here" he placed an old ball in Noah's hand "you're gonna throw this to daddy okay?"

"Okay" Noah said as he threw the ball right in Brian's face.

Not hurt, Brian chuckled "Bud, I meant throw it to me when I walk away"

"Oh okay, daddy" Noah smiled

Brian backed up only a few feet and hit his old worn out glove "Okay Noah, let me have it"

Noah threw the ball only to have it hit the ground hard a few inches away. "I didn't do it daddy"

"It's okay little man, we can keep working on it" Brian picked up the ball and placed it in his son's hand "okay, let's try again"

xxxxxxx

As hard as she tried Olivia could not get back to sleep. So she woke up and walked around the small, cramped, two bedroom apartment. Perfect for when it was just her and Brian. Terrible for having a family with two small children. Olivia's due date was in three weeks and the had only just found a new house. The apartment wasn't even packed. They had so much work to do. There were things for the new baby girl scattered all around the apartment, not to mention Noah's toys, and Brian's random and unorganized knick knacks. The apartment was a mess, but she loved it, and she was going to miss it very much.

This is the home where so many memories happened, so many memories that just couldn't be replaced. But this home she had grown to love so much just couldn't accommodate her growing family.

xxxxxxxx

After attempting to teach Noah to play catch, he decided the best way to tell him about the move was to take him out for some victory ice cream. After buying him and Noah a bowl of ice cream he sat in down in a middle booth by the window. He knew Noah loved that house and that this move wouldn't be easy on him.

"Hey bud, mama wanted me to talk to you about something"

"Mama?" Noah cocked his head

"Yeah, you know how mama's gonna have your little sister soon"

Noah's face lit up. He was so excited to meet his sister, even though at the age of two, he wasn't entirely sure what a sister was.

"Yeah!"

"Well you know how our house is so small that the three of us can barely fit there right? And you don't wanna share a room with your sister right?"

"No, I wanna share a room with sissy"

Brian sighed "You don't wanna have your own room? And the new baby will have her own?"

"No"

"Little man, I know you like the apartment, me and mom like it too, but it's just getting too small for all of us. So me and mommy found a new bigger house"

Tears filled Noah's little eyes "No daddy! I wanna stay there!"

"I know buddy, I know but the new house is a lot better, you'll have your own room and…" Brian began to list off reasons why the new house was better, but Noah kept crying. But then an idea popped into his head.

"Noah, there's a big backyard too, we can play baseball whenever we want, and there's a park nearby too"

Noah's tears slowed "Really?"

"Yeah" Brian smiled at his son

"Okay" Noah said, still unsure of this move

xxxxxxx

When they returned back home, they found Olivia lounging on the couch.

"Hey babe" Brian said as he walked up to her and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Hey" she replied sweetly

"Mama!" Noah said as he ran to the end of the couch where her feet were and climbed on.

"Hey buddy" she smiled

"You feeling any better" Brian asked resting his big hand on her even bigger belly.

"Not really"

"Mama, daddy told us about the new house! He said we can play baseball whenever!" Noah said excitedly.

Olivia looked up at Brian and smiled, then back down at her son "Really? Whenever? That's great Noah!"

xxxxxxxx

Later on, the family was in the tiny living room watching one of Noah's favorite movies "Cars".

Olivia was stretched out on the couch, while Brian was on the other end rubbing her feet and Noah was on the floor with every pillow in the house.

Brian looked around the house, than at Noah, than Olivia's big bump. He was going to miss this place, but it would all be worth it in the end. A better life for their children, and a better life for him and Olivia.

The End

Sorry if this was a bit OOC, but still review!


End file.
